Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum
Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum was the twelfth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by Deep in the Jungle of Doom and followed by Scream of the Evil Genie. The cover illustration consists of a melting wax figure of a woman in a museum. In the background, there are statues and head busts that are to the left of a window. The wax figure has black hair, black dress, and it looks like it could be a vampire (the mouth is closed, though). The tagline was, Too hot to handle! It was released in December 1996 and was 137 pages long. Plot A history class is taking a trip to The Wicked Wax Museum the day before it opens. You and your friends, Jake and Liz, misbehave and are told by Mr. Dunning, the teacher, that they are not allowed inside. Eventually, Jake decides to go inside and soon starts screaming, providing you with the first choice in the book: whether to go in after him or to go find help. If you and Liz go after Jake, they find out the museum's secret of making their exhibits. Unfortunately, they may end up as the newest editions. If they go for help, the two will run into a mysterious man named Axel. He leads them to Sybil Wicked, apparently working for her and she's looking for a new face to replace her disfigured one, and she might get yours! Bad Endings *Sybil getting your face *Bones are removed after you are put into a "Deboner". *Both your and Liz's bodies are destroyed, including pieces of them still hanging around the room. *You're being powerless and put in the Skin Scraper *You stuck in a limo, driving off a cliff *Falling into bubbling wax and eventually becoming a wax figure of Frankenstein's monster *Dumped in the back of a trash truck *Trying to escape from Sybil and Axel on a escalator, that's moving towards them *Getting covered in wax, which hardens on you *Stuck in a hot closet full of mirrors and melting *Being a wax exhibit in the museum *Stuck in a closet with tape of your teacher's voice playing over and over again. *Becoming a candle in a huge cake in honor of the museum's grand opening *Being shrunk due to steaming *Calling for help on a telephone in a limo, only to get the evil limo driver in front *Strangled to death by the strangler *Swallowed whole by a monster *Ditched by Liz and Jake and caught by your teacher, who calls your parents Good Endings *Sybil melts after seeing her own reflection Trivia *Why Sybil has a "deboner" is a bit weird, considering she is only after faces. Unless she finds it easier to do things with bodies when they lack bones. *The phrase "No bones about it" in one of the endings was used in a previous book! Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Mirrors Category:Museums Category:Teachers Category:Monsters Category:Foods